


Cold Fire

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape really hates Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fire

Pouring from the fire  
into the darkness  
and cold.

Sweet revenge on one  
that done nothing  
wrong.

Black hungry eyes  
shining from  
the pale face.

He is the one who  
is going to win  
in the end.


End file.
